marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 23
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Goblin and the Gangsters | Synopsis1 = The Green Goblin shows up to a mobster hangout and demands the thugs to bow to his superior skill as he wants to take over Lucky Lobo's mob. The gangsters and the Goblin don't see eye to eye and the Goblin flees and gets a write-up in the paper about him attacking mobsters. Pete heads over to The Daily Bugle's office, he sees J. Jonah Jameson meeting with Frederick Foswell, formally the mobster known as the Big Man. Deciding to give Foswell a second chance, Jameson gives Fredrick his old job back. Meanwhile, The Green Goblin is up to no good and gets a list of unreported taxable income about Lucky Lobo's companies from a henchman. The Green Goblin gives the information to Foswell and he reports on it at The Daily Bugle. While swinging around, Spider-Man notices speeding police cars and a raid and watches as the Goblin throw a pumpkin bomb at one of the mobster's getaway cars. The Goblin leads Spider-Man into Lucky Lobo's hang out and leaves the two there to destroy each other. Spider-Man temporarily ducks away to call Aunt May and as the mobster follow him in, he traps them as well as Lucky Lobo himself. Lucky explains the Goblin wants to shove Lucky Lobo aside so he can gain control of the mob and be "boss of the underworld". As the Green Goblin and Spider-Man fight, Spider-Man runs out of web fluid and the Goblin runs out of tricks in his bag as he flies away. Yet, the Goblin doesn't have luck on his side as he finds out that the police have caught the entire Lucky Lobo gang. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * * * Mike (Lobo's henchman) Other Characters: * * * Merriweather Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Aunt May scolds Peter for being out late, that happened . * Frederick Foswell was revealed to be the mobster known as the Big Man and arrested back in . * Norman Osborn, for the first time can be seen out of his Green Goblin costume in this issue. It is an unnamed, non-speaking appearance as another member of J. Jonah Jameson's Midtown Business Executives Club. The fact that he is secretly the Green Goblin is not revealed until . Publication Notes * This issue featured a Marvel Masterwork Pin-Up of SPider-Man and his villians Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 23 001.jpg * This issue features a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from Tip Daniels, Lenert Olson, Rhoda Katerinsky, Woody Walker, Sandre Griffith, Pete von Sholly, Bill Miller, Sandy Loomis, John Waler, Jim Shooter, and Doug Banker. * This issue is the first appearance of an African-American, a police officer, in Amazing Spider-Man. * Credits: ** Written in the spell-binding style of Stan Lee ** Illustrated in the magnificent manner of Steve Ditko ** Lettered in the frenzied fashion of Artie Simek | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *http://www.samruby.com/AmazingSpider-ManA/amazing_spiderman_023.htm }}